CHiRAL CAFE DRAMA CD
The CHiRAL CAFÉ DRAMA CD features characters from Nitro+Chiral's first three games; Togainu no Chi, Lamento , and Sweet Pool , in a cafe setting. Akira, Shiki, Rin, and Arbitro work at the cafe, while Keisuke and Motomi also make an appearance. It was published on November 5, 2010. There exists a fan translation of the CD. Track Listing 1. ドキドキ初出勤、はじめてのCHiRAL CAFÉ * Exciting Entrance, The Beginning of Chiral Cafe 2. ワクワクランチタイム、メニューでドッキリ * Exciting Lunchtime, Menu Surprise 3. かなえてオーナー、面接狂想曲 * Meeting with the Owner, Interview Extravaganza 4. ぶっちゃけトーク、ラーメンはハードボイルド * Informal Talk, Hard-Boiled Ramen Cast (In order of appearance) Togainu no Chi Characters Akira - Part-time waiter Rin - Chief of the hall (dining area), waiter Shiki - Head chef Keisuke - Customer Arbitro - Owner of the cafe Motomi - Owner of a nearby ramen shop Lamento Characters Konoe - Part-time waiter Bardo - Chief of the kitchen, head chef, manager Rai - Chef Asato - Customer Sweet Pool Characters Youji - Part-time waiter Makoto - Chef Tetsuo - Sub-chief of the hall (dining area), waiter Zenya - Customer Story Track 1 Akira , Konoe (Lamento), and Youji (Sweet Pool) were hired as new part-time waiters at the Chiral Cafe, but they've gotten lost trying to get there, and so they decide to ask for directions. They see Rin and Makoto (Sweet Pool), who direct them to the cafe and quickly run off. At the cafe, Tetsuo (Sweet Pool), Bardo (Lamento), and Rai (Lamento) are wondering why Rin and Makoto are late. As they're talking amongst themselves, Rin and Makoto burst in and tell them that the three new part-timers got lost, then go to get ready for their shift. Right when Bardo and Tetsuo decide to go and look for them, the three arrive. Akira, Konoe, and Youji introduce themselves, and everyone else introduces themselves to them. After Bardo mentions that there are four people working in the kitchen, the newcomers question him, since only three people had been mentioned. Bardo is about to explain when one of the windows shatters out of sight, and Shiki (wearing a chef's coat but still carrying his sword) walks into the hall. Bardo yells at him for breaking another ''window, but Shiki waves him off and says he'll do what he wants. Akira is surprised to see Shiki, and the two quickly start their usual banter. Everyone is confused about how they know each other. Bardo finally introduces Shiki to the newcomers, mentioning that he's always out hunting and so isn't in the cafe much. Akira questions if it's really a good idea to just let him do what he wants, but Bardo says it's more troublesome to try and stop him. Akira doesn't seem satisfied with this answer, and when Shiki reminds him that they're now colleagues, voices his regret at choosing to work there. Later on, after their shift, Akira, Konoe, and Youji head out of the cafe while talking about the tough day they had. Konoe and Youji note that Shiki was following Akira around the entire day, and Akira says he would rather it have been a ghost. The three part ways and go home for the day. Track 2 At the cafe after closing, Makoto, Bardo, and Shiki are trying to decide on a new lunch menu. Rin is surprised to see that they're all still there, and Makoto asks him if he has any ideas for the menu. Rin replies that he can't think of something on the spot, and after Rai and Shiki start bickering, suggests that they go into the kitchen and try to make something new. They all agree, and designate Rin as the taste-tester. After awhile, they emerge with their new dishes. Bardo made a full meal including a main dish, a side dish, soup, salad, rice, and dessert. Rin remarks that everything is delicious, but it takes to long to cook it all for it to be practical. Rai made a dish full of fungi and chicken, with several dipping sauces to go along with it. Rin agrees that it's practical because most of it can be prepared in advance, but it doesn't seem freshly made. Makoto didn't make anything new, instead preparing everything on the menu so no one would notice he couldn't think of anything. Rin tells him it would be impossible for someone to eat all of it as one meal. Finally, Shiki arrives back from his hunting (and breaks another window), bringing a large tuna. He cuts it up with his sword in front of everyone, making sashimi. They're all impressed, but Bardo remarks that they're not a fish shop and it's not an appropriate menu item. In the end, they decide that none of the new items will work and decide to stick with their usual popular menu. Track 3 In the afternoon, Akira, Konoe, and Youji are talking about how there aren't that many customers after lunchtime. Shortly after, Zenya (''Sweet Pool), Keisuke, and Asato (Lamento) arrive. Zenya says that Keisuke and Asato had been hiding in the bushes and invited them inside. Keisuke says that he had heard Akira was working there but didn't feel like he'd fit in in the cafe and didn't want to bother Akira. Akira and Konoe escort them to a table and take their orders. Keisuke is extremely flustered and can't figure out how to order his coffee, and Akira tells him to calm down. The two waiters leave after taking their orders, leaving the three to chat. Zenya reveals that he comes to the shop everyday because he likes Youji, and Asato admits that he also has feelings for Konoe. Keisuke is flustered when Zenya asks him if he likes Akira, and claims "it's not like that." Zenya decides they should all work at the cafe so they can be close to the people they like, and he tells Youji this. Youji is a little taken aback, but calls Tetsuo and Bardo over. Tetsuo and Bardo question why they want to work in the shop, and decide to hold and impromptu interview. Asato goes first, then Keisuke, then Zenya. All three fail because none of them can do anything on their own. Keisuke suddenly goes berserk, threatening that if he can't be with Akira, he'll destroy the cafe. Arbitro suddenly appears. He decides that Zenya and Keisuke are interesting enough to work in the cafe and hires them, putting a mask on each of them. They can't get the masks off and start panicking, then run away. Bardo and Tetsuo apologize to Asato for the trouble, and go back to work while ignoring Arbitro, who is complaining about Keisuke and Zenya not appreciating his masks. Before leaving, Asato stops to talk to Konoe and Akira. Akira asks him why Keisuke and Zenya ran off so quickly, and Asato tells him it's because they panicked about something stuck to their faces. Konoe asks what the commotion earlier was about, and Asato replies that everone failed the interview, but that he's allowed to try again if he wants to. Konoe and Akira say goodbye to him, and he leaves. Track 4 Rin goes to Motomi 's ramen shop, bringing Akira, Konoe, and Youji along. Motomi greets them, then complains that Rin hasn't come around in awhile. Rin apologizes and says that he's been very busy, then introduces him to Akira, Konoe, and Youji. Motomi takes their orders and gets to cooking while the other four chat. Rin mentions that they were so busy that Akira dropped some glasses, and Akira says it was unavoidable because he had to dodge the plates Rai was throwing, then points out that Rin overturned a whole tin of black tea leaves as well. Rin claims it was Tetsuo's fault for showing up without warning. Rin encourages the other three to voice any complaints that they have, and they all begin chatting about that. Motomi interrupts their complaining to serve them. Rin asks Akira if there's anything in particular that annoys Akira, and he replies that dealing with Shiki is troublesome. Suddenly, Bardo, Rai, Tetsuo, and Shiki arrive, and start harrassing the four because of the complaints they overheard. After they talk, Bardo orders "the usual" gyoza for everyone to apologize for being troublesome. Rin, Akira, Konoe, and Youji eat the gyoza, only to discover that it's extremely spicy. Akira accuses Motomi of betraying them, but he deflects the blame, saying he merely made "the usual" gyoza that was ordered. Later on, Keisuke, Zenya, and Asato are at Motomi's shop, drowning their sorrows from the failed interviews in ramen. Motomi gives them free eggs to cheer them up, and the three decide to go visit the cafe again. External Links Amazon Japan Page Category:Audio